dinner for three
by eclaregoldsworthy
Summary: Eli made Clare believe he didn't like her more than a friend now when K.C takes interest in her again will she be able to move on or will Eli's feelings get in the way
1. we're just friends

a dinner for 3 read and review i don't own degrassi

* * *

_**Dinner for three**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Clare's POV**_

I was angrily throwing books in my locker

"_**I'm sorry I lead you on"**_

Those words where stuck in my head. I'm not stupid and I'm not crazy he has to be lying for some reason right. My thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice

"Hey Clare"

"Ugh hi K.C long time no see"

"I'd like to change that'

"Umm I'm not following"

"Let me take you to lunch at the dot"

"K.C I don't know"

"Please Clare lets catch up unless you have other plans"

"No I guess I don't"

"Thanks Clare you won't regret it. Let me walk you to class"

"Sure"

K.C walked me to the MI. lab and continued his way to math

"Hey Clare what was that all about"

"It was nothing"

"Yeah sure anyway how about we go somewhere for lunch you're so busy and since Jenna transferred I'm pretty lonely"

"Sorry I've got plans"

"Wow I didn't expect you to move on so fast"

"Alli I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Clare look at me and answer truthfully do you still like Eli"

"of course I do Alli which is why I said I'm not moving on K.C and I are just going to lunch to catch up on things"

"I'm fine with that Clare just make sure he knows that"

"He does Alli don't over think things"

**Adam**

"I'm sorry I lead you on that's the best you could come up with"

"Adam the point is to piss her off"

"Eli I think I seriously need to talk to you if you don't tell Clare something soon she'll slip away"

"Well what do you expect me to say?"He said in a harsh tone than quickly apologize

"I don't know but you have to figure it out or else-"

Before I could finish my sentence something caught my gaze I guess Eli noticed because he turned around the look on his face was hard to read it was a mix of sadness anger and disappointment

"Eli calm down "

But it was to late he was gone


	2. don't be mad

here is a dinner for 3 chapter 2 i didn't update yesterday because it was my birthday and my friends decided to throw me a party anyway read and review :)

* * *

_**A Dinner For Three**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Clare's POV

I thought Alli was so wrong the whole time we were out K.C didn't make a move not until we got back to school then he kissed me, he kissed me and ran off what the hell

"Clare what the hell was that"

"Oh hi Adam well K.C just kissed me"

"Wow Clare I never thought you where that kind of girl"

"What kind is that exactly?"

"The kind of girl that moves on in like a day"

Ok I was mad now.

"Move on, move on from what Eli doesn't like me remember"

"If you would just give him so time"

"Time, Time for what time for him to convince himself to like me"

"Clare that's not what I meant"

"Then explain to me what you mean"

"Clare I can't"

"Exactly what I thought anyway I didn't move on"

"Clare you need to try to talk to Eli again"

"No way he was super rude to me and I'm kinda pissed at him right now"

"Ok fine have fun making out with your little boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"Then why won't you talk to Eli"

"I told you anyway he made it very clear that he didn't want o see me so I'll let it be"

"Whatever Clare we got to get to class

"We…oh no don't tell me next period is-"

"English yes but don't worry I'm sure that your display of PDA will keep Eli away from English"

"He can't avoid me forever"

"Don't doubt the skills of Elijah Goldsworthy"

We laughed and continued our way to my dreaded English class

* * *

thanks for reading and remember 2 review


	3. I Hope Your Happy

It's like 1:50 AM and im kinda bored so i thought hey why not write a chapter and so here you go

* * *

_**Dinner For Three**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Eli's POV**_

I was sitting on the bench where Clare Adam and I shot our English project I could still feel Clare's lips on mine that kiss was breath taking and I did feel that spark but I pushed Clare away and I guess I should be happy now because it doesn't look like she likes me anymore I'm debating with myself if I should show up to English class I'm mean I still have to make it look like I don't like her and I already ten minutes late so I'll go I have to get on with my life

"Mr. Goldsworthy nice of you to join us" greeted me but I didn't respond I just took my seat in front of the girl who broke my heart

"Alright class get with you partners and discuss the assignment"

Great now I have to work up the courage to turn around and look her in the eye. I began to say something but she beat me to it and said with a huge smile on her face

"Did you hear the assignment?"

She's talking to me like everything is ok between us when it's not and for the record it's really irking me so I looked her in the eye and harshly asked her

"Why'd you do it?"

"What are you talking about I'm confused"

I got up from my seat and walked out the door I could hear her foot steps behind me and about half way down the hall she grabbed me and demanded to know what's wrong

"Just answer one question for me Clare are you happier with him or with me"

"Who?"

"Answer the damn question Clare"

"How do you expect me to answer the question if I don't know what the hell you talking about?"

"What other guy could I be talking about the jock you where making out with"

"Ok first I was not making out with him he kissed me and second you are so selfish"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"First you rejected me with like no explanation then when someone else shows interest in me you go on a jealous rampage you can't reject me and expect me to stay single forever"

"Ok first I'm not jealous and second it hasn't been forever it's been one day"

"If you're not jealous than you won't mind that I'm going out with him again"

"Clare you can't"

"Why not you said you weren't jealous"

"You know what Clare do whatever the hell you want just don't come crying to me when he dumps you"

"You can't dump someone you're not dating"

"If you're not dating him than why are you going out with him?"

"I don't know if you didn't like me why'd you lead me on"

"Clare are you doing this because of me"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Eli unlike you I will let down him down properly"

"You want to know why I don't like you Clare you really want to know"

"Yes Elijah why don't you like me"

"Well Clare you're annoying, not so bright, your boring, and frankly you're not that pretty"

"You know what fine whatever Eli go to hell"

She was crying I should have stopped her held her in my arms and whispered in her ear that she was right that I was sorry that everything would be all right but instead I just let he run off. I regretted every word I just said why did I do that to her I feel the exact opposite of what I said. I should have stopped her but instead I just stood there in and empty hallway letting her run of pissed off and crying and because of me I didn't know it was possible to hurt this much I never hurt this much in my life because I think I might be falling in love with her I might love Clare Edwards.

* * *

did you like it well did you reviews make me happy


	4. Make up your mind

here's chapter 4 of Dinner For Three

* * *

_**Dinner For Three**_

_**Chapter4:Make up your mind**_

_**Eli's POV**_

After school Adam and I stopped by the dot to grab a burger

"I screwed up Adam big time"

"You sure did I should kick your ass for making her cry"

"I didn't mean what I said"

"You still said it and I'm not going to sit around and let you treat her like crap she's my friend as much as you are"

"I get it I get it I have to make things right with her"

"You sure do and it looks you have you chance"

I turned my head to the entrance and in walked the most beautiful blue eyed girl walk through the door

"Adam I'm sure she's pissed off at me there is no way she would want to talk to me"

"Well if you would explain to her why you're treating her the way you are -"

"You mean tell her no I'm not ready to tell her yet"

"Well you're playing hot and cold with her and its irritating the shit out of me and her"

"This is stressful"

"As I told you before you can't let her slip away"

"She's not going anywhere"

"Is that so than what's he doing here" Adam said pointing to the door as K.C walked in and took a seat across from Clare

Ok now I was mad, why is he with her all the time

"What happened to her hanging out with us?"

"So let me get this straight you want her to hang out with us despite your attitude she's right you are selfish"

"You're right"

"When am I not right?"

"Well…"

"Here's your chance K.C just got up"

I got up and walked over to the table where Clare was I attempted to practice what I would say to her but nothing sounded reasonable so I decided to go with the flow

"Umm...hi Clare"

"Elijah Goldsworthy did you come with more insults"

"Clare didn't mean what I said and I –"before I could finish my sentence she cut me off and said

"Eli I'm sure we both know that you meant every word you said back there"

"No Clare I didn't you're the most fun, smart, unpredictable, beautiful girl I've ever met and that's the truth"

"How do you expect me to believe any word you say?"

"I was just hoping you could find it in your heart to forgive me

"I always forgive you Eli always"

"I know but if you would just once more"

"I can't do this"

"Do what"

"This whatever we are you where really mean to me"

She hasn't looked me in the eye since I sat down so I can't tell if she's crying but the way her voice is sounding it's most likely I hate this I hate that we can't laugh and joke around like we used to I hate that she can't talk to me without crying I hate hurting her so many times I just wished I could take the pain away then I get a sharp pain in my chest because I already can if I had the courage I could bring the faded sparkle back to her eyes I could make her smile again I could stop the pain for the both of us but I just can't I'm not strong enough to deal yet but as soon as I am I'll take the pain away for the both of us

"Clare can you look at me"

She just shook her head and I frowned

"Clare please'

She looked up and sure enough her eyes were red and puffy

"Clare please don't cry it makes me feel bad"

"Y-you sh-should go K.C will be back any minute" she stuttered through sobs

"Right K.C why are you out with him anyway I thought you didn't like him"

"I asked him here"

"Why"

"Why do you care?"

How was I suppose to answer that question why did I care because I was jealous we used to go out together but I guess it's not her fault we don't do that anymore it's mine I was selfish and I lied I pushed her away and I can't just bring her back whenever I feel lonely or upset it's not right

"I don't enjoy being played Goldsworthy"

"I'm not playing you"

"What do you call it?"

"Clare can I take you somewhere"

"Eli I –"

"Clare please I just want to talk to you no distractions"

"Ok but it better be worth it"

Before we left I texted Adam:

_Taking Clare for a drive don't wait up_

_Eli_

_**Clare's POV**_

The car ride was silent except for me asking Eli where we were going he would never tell me he would say things like we're almost there or it's a surprise. I was still mad at Eli for what he said to me but I chose to let I slide and see if he had a good explanation for apparently lying to me

"We're here but you have to wear a blind fold"

"Are you serious?"

"If you don't it'll ruin the surprise"

I decided to play along with his little game and I said "Fine"

He lead me down what seemed like a path and told I could take the blind fold off I saw I was standing in a meadow with a variety of flowers a small waterfall running down hill and a apple blossom tree by the stream

"Eli it's beautiful"

"When I saw it I thought of you"

His comment made me blush a crimson red. He sat down under the tree and patted the spot next to him signaling me to sit down which I did for this one time in a long time I was content just Eli and I together for this one time without all our other worries

"It's peaceful here isn't it?"

"Yes it is"

"I come here to clear my head get away from it all you know"

"Yeah I completely understand"

"How are your parents?"

"I don't really know the arguing stopped but it's replaced with a painful silence because nobody is ever home"

I felt the tears building up in my eyes and then streaking down my face I guess Eli noticed because he wiped them away with his thumb then he mumbled something but I couldn't understand

"What?"

"I said I like you Clare more than a friend"

"But you said-"

"I lied please don't ask why because I'm not ready to tell you yet"

I nodded tears still falling from my eyes again he wiped them away kissing my cheek than the corner of my lips then he looked in my eyes asking if it was ok I nodded my head and he softly kissed my lips for one time in a long time i felt content

* * *

end of chapter 4 remember reviews=happy me


	5. breath

_**Dinner for three**_

_**Eli's POV**_

The last thing i remember was Clare and I were sitting under the tree watching the sunset, but I guess we must have dozed off because when i opened my eyes and it was dark. I shook Clare in an attempt to wake her. She finally woke up i said

"It's getting late let me drive you home."

"Okay that would be great"

We got in Morty and drove to her house. As much as i wanted Clare as a girlfriend until i was able to tell her about Julia,and i didn't want to tell her about Julia until I was sure I'm over. Now all i have to do is tell her.

"Clare I-"

"You're not ready."

"Clare I'm sorry I really do like you it's just that-"

"It's okay I kind of don't want to be in a relationship without complete honesty. I can tell that whatever you secret is it's big,i can wait I'm in no rush."

_why is she so perfect_

"Thank you Blue eyes."

"Anything for you"

"See you tomorrow?"

"I guess you will." after that comment she left.

I couldn't help feel really good about today, but there is still so much i need to tell her. I wasn't going home not just yet there was someone i had to visit first someone very close to my heart. I pulled up Morty to the local cemetery and walked over to her grave.

**_Julia Diamond Munro 1993-2009 _ **

"Hey Jules it's been along time hasn't it"

"Listen Julia i have something to tell you,I met a girl her name is Clare Edwards she is the most beautiful girl alive, and i think i might be falling in love with her"

"I hope you don't mind me moving on...well i guess that's why I'm here to tell t-that i w-want to break up." I was crying at this point I don't know why. It should be simple right? Clare's alive Julia's dead,there's really not decision to make but you're wrong. Clare deserves better than this, better than she knew she would probably leave me just like everyone are very few people in this world that would stick around after finding out you killed your ex-girlfriend. From what i can remember Adam was the only person i told who excepted me.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this but I'm moving on. You should do the same wherever you are."

"I guess that's it goodbye Julia for real this time." I walked back to Morty in tears and i finally knew why, I had a feeling of freedom,relief,calmness,and i liked it.I still loved Julia but in a sisterly kind of way i no longer had romantic interest in her or at least i didn't think i did.

It started raining,well at least no one will know i was crying.I entered my house and was greeted by my mother.

"Hey baby boy how was your day"

"Refreshing mom thanks for asking"

I walked up to my room and layed on my bed and felt refreshed,for one time in a long time i felt that i could breath.

* * *

Ok the room is spinning which means its time for me to go to bed but remember the review button enjoys being clicked don't let it down


	6. True Love

**OK i know i haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry an excuse i really don't have one but anyway here's the chapter.**

* * *

**_Dinner For three_**

**_chapter6: True love is met with understanding_**

******ELI'S POV *2 weeks later***

Today was the day,I was ready to tell Clare,I was ready to take her in my arms and call her my _girlfriend._

While I was lost in thought i bumped into a girl with brown hair and she fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry." I said while helping her pick up her books.

"No worries."

"My name's Elijah Goldsworthy, but you can call me Eli."

"Hi Eli my name is, Imogen Berish ."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm kind of in a hurry."

"O-oh ye-yeah I'll catch you later." Why is she stuttering?

"OK see you later."

I proceeded down the hallway looking for Clare. Then finally I found her sitting in the library reading a Fortnight book.

"Hey Clare."

"Hey you, what's up?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you, do you have a minute."

"Actually I have fifty minutes my free period is next."

"Great then follow me."

We walked outside and into Morty.

"Eli do you plan on telling me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope it's a surprise."

"If you loved me you would tell me."

"You know I love you but I'm still not telling you."

"Please?"

"Where almost there."

"OK."

After about ten more minutes of driving we pulled into the parking lot for the local cemetery.

"Eli what are we doing he-"

"Just bare with me Okay."

"Okay."

We walked to the top of a hill and we stopped at a grave.

"This is Julia she's my ex-girlfriend."

"H-how did she die?"

"I killed her."

"Ex-excuse me."

"It was a Friday night we where at a party, and she was dancing with this guy and I ignored it until she kissed him."

_I pulled them apart._

_"Julia what are you doing!" I didn't even let her answer I just left_

_She followed me out._

_"Eli stop  
_

_"Why Julia just answer me that."_

_"Eli can't you tell that I'm drunk you can't hold me accountable for my actions."_

_"Okay." _

"She was crying _so _I forgave her little did I know that was the worst mistake of my life."

"Three weeks later she came to me and said she was pregnant."

_"Don't ever talk to me again."_

_"Are you telling me your going to leave me to take care of this baby alone."_

_"We never had sex Julia that's not my baby."_

_"You mean you don't remember, I do admit you where drunk Eli but come on, last Saturday."_

"The only problem with her story is she told me she would be out with some friends that Saturday I didn't even see her I was out all night with my friend Luke."

_"I was out with Luke that night Julia and you where suppose to be with Silvia and Mary."_

_"I came over after that Eli don't you remember."_

_"I spent the night over Luke's house, I can call him if you like."_

_"No that won't be necessary."_

_"You cheated on me Julia, why, with who."_

_"Yes I cheated on you, you wouldn't have sex with me so I found someone who would, and was with Scott you know the guy I was dancing with."_

_"You know what your a slut have a nice life."_

_"Eli, Scott said he didn't want any part in the baby's life so maybe you'd like to raise it as your own."_

_"**Bitch are you serious!"**_

_"As a heart attack."_

_"**You want me to take care of your baby because your damn fuck buddy said he wouldn't?"**_

_"Well you are my boyfriend." She said with a smile plastered on her face._

_**"I was your boyfriend until I found out you where a whore, get out of my house."**_

___"Will you walk me out."_

___I chuckled  
_

___"Please."_

"I was mad at her but i still had a heart so I walked her out."

It was raining and my hair began to stick to my face but I had to finish this story.

_I walked her out the door and she got on her bike and rode down the middle of the street. I always told her to use the side walk so she doesn't get hit, but she always told me the cars would stop at the sight of her. This time it was a drunk driver, and he hit her, the car hit her in the stomach and she was dead on contact._

"She died Clare, right in front of my face." _  
_

"Oh my God Eli I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"Clare this is why I put dating you on hold I never officially told Julia we where over and I wanted to make sure that I was complete over her dying."

"And are you?"

"Does this answer your question."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hard, our tongues collided and the kiss was breathtaking. We pulled away and we where both breathing unevenly.

"That was-"

"Whoa."

She giggled and said "Yeah"

"Clare Diana Edwards I love you and I want to know will you be my girlfriend?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy I love you more than anything and I would love to be your girlfriend."

She jumped in my arms and we kissed again.

We pulled apart and I check my watch.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong."

"We missed second and third period."

"Well if we hurry we can get back before lunch."

"Okay let's go."

**Imogen's POV**

I couldn't pay attention in class today, all i could think about is Eli.

His piercing green eyes, His adorable yet sexy smirk.

I want to see him again,I have to see him again.

The bell rang for lunch maybe I'll see him there.

I practically ran to the the lunch room and there he was sitting with a feminine looking boy and a girl he had his arm around. I couldn't help but feel envious of the girl and I wanted to know why she was sitting so close to _**my Eli.**_ I walked over to the table.

"Hi Eli."

"Oh hi Imogen nice to see you again." Oh he is so sweet, and he's smirking, man I want to kiss him right now.

The other boy cleared his throat and Eli began to speak.

"Oh Adam, Clare this is Imogen I bumped into her in the hall and knocked her books down, and Imogen this is my best friend Adam and my girlfriend Clare.

Did he just say _**girlfriend.**_

* * *

**yeah**_** so that's the chapter Imogen is a new character that's going to be in the next season and she is going to play a big part in this fan fiction but anyway please review and tell me if you like the chapter. much thanks love you guys  
**_


End file.
